Vaati
|-|Vaati= |-|Vaati Reborn= |-|Vaati's Wrath= Character Synopsis Vaati is a major antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series, appearing as the main antagonist in the Four Swords sub series. The origin tale of Vaati is told in the adventures that Link faced with the Minish Cap. Originally of the Minish race, Vaati was fascinated by the evil that could come from the heart of man. When his master, Ezlo, fashioned a powerful magical cap as a gift for the humans - one that could make one's wishes come true - Vaati stole the cap, transformed into a sorcerer and cursed his master into the shape of a living cap so that he would not stop him. Then, taking human form, Vaati set out to find the means to allow him to become the greatest sorcerer the world had ever seen. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-A | At least 4-A '''| '''3-A, likely 2-C Verse: The Legend of Zelda Name: Vaati Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: All-Powerful Sorcerer, Minish (Formely) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 4, Protected byThe Three Golden Goddess), Magic, Transformation, Reality Warping, Petrification, Energy Blasts, Life Force Absorption, Elemental Manipulation, Flight and levitation, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Summoning, Intangibility, Lasers, Lightning Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, via Scaling to ganondorf's regenerating being done due to the triforce of power), Soul Manipulation (The Triforce is what eradicated The Imprisoned, which was confirmed by Fi who can sense the soul/consciousness of someone), Resurrection (Ressurected the King and Uncle), Transmutation (Ganon's wish made golden land corrupted into the dark world passively transmutating anyone who enters ), Invulnerability (ToP grants the user invulnerability to virtually any weapon), ETC. Destructive Ability: Small Island Level (Stomped Minish Cap Link with ease, Broke the seal of the Bound Chest The Picori Blade, a sword with the power to repel Evil Magic] that contained the Army of Evil and acquired his powers from a wish granted to him by the Mage's Cap, which is comparable in power to a fraction of the Light Force) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Warped the entire battlefield which created an innumerable amounts of stars as shown in the background, Absorbed a large portion of the Light Force's power. The Light Force is supposedly similar in power to a piece of The Triforce, one of which is also wielded by Princess Zelda) | At least Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level (Fought against the four Links, who possessed the three pieces of the Triforce. An item that substains an entire reality and without it, Lorule crumbled, of which is treated as a parallel world to The Light World. Through The Triforce, Yuga Ganon was going to consume both lorule and hyrule) Speed: Relativistic (Blitzed early game Link from Minish Cap) | Relativistic+ (Superior to Onox, who tried to kidnap the Oracle of Seasons) | Massively FTL+ (Reacted to the 4 Links from Four Swords Adventure, all of which had the full Triforce in the Anniversary edition of Four Swords. The Triforce restored The Sacred Realm in a short length of time), possibly Immeasurable (Ganon with the full Triforce was said to transcend space and time in the Japanese version of A Link to the Past) Lifting Ability: Class T (Can lift and throw large stone statues hard enough to pulverize them) | Class T '''| '''Class E (Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling.) Striking Ability: Small Island Class (Well above Link at the beginning of the game) | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal, likely Multi-Universal Durability: Small Island Level (Completely untouchable by Link for most of his journey) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Requires a power comparable to the Four Sword to be slain) | At least Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Put up a long fight against the Four Links, who possessed both the Four Sword and the Triforce) 'Stamina: High | High | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with magic. | Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with magic via power-scaling | Extended melee range. At least Stellar via reality warping. Intelligence: A capable sorcerer and an experienced combatant Weaknesses: Nothing notable | The Four Sword | Same as before Versions: Base | Light Force Empowered | Four Swords Anniversary Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Mage's Cap | A large portion of the Light Force | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: Extra Info: *The four Links only possessed the full Triforce in the Anniversary edition of Four Swords, which is a remake of the original GBA title. *This makes the canonicity slightly questionable, but regardless, the stats have been accounted for. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Nintendo Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Elves Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regenerators Category:Lightning Users Category:Illusionist Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Flight Users Category:Laser Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2